Cartas para Annabeth
by FCNB
Summary: Annabeth recebe uma carta de seu pai, o que será que vai acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

Hoje era um dia comum, mais ou menos, eu estava no acampamento meio-sangue sentada da minha beliche quando alguém bateu na porta:

- Carta para a senhorita cara de coruja- Cabeça de alga. Só podia ser.

- Apelido novo hein? Tá me passa logo a carta.- Eu disse, Percy entrou no meu chalé, e devo admitir que meu coração deu um pulo, lá estava ele, com seu cabelo bagunçado e olhos verde-mar lindos, estou tentando esconder que, dês de o verão passado tenho uma quedinha por ele:

- De quem é?- Percy perguntou curioso. Olhei a carta e vi que ela era do meu pai.

- Do meu pai- Abri e comecei a ler.

_Cara Annabeth,_

_Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu da ultima vez que você veio morar comigo, peço desculpas e gostaria que você volte a morar comigo, Danielle falou que não se importa, e seus irmãos estão com saudades. Amanha, estaremos passando no acampamento para te pegar. Beijo._

_Com amor, Seu pai._

Li para Percy, eu esta decidida de que eu não ia ir com eles. Percy sentou-se do meu lado:

- Cabeça de coruja – Percy gostou do novo apelido...- eu acho que você deveria dar uma segunda chance, quem sabe agora, vocês se dão bem?-

Percy se levantou e foi em bora. E eu fiquei pensando no que ele disse.

- Dia seguinte -

Eu acordei e fui para o Pavilhão tomar meu café da manha, eu havia mudado de ideia, eu iria dar uma segunda chance para minha família mortal, eu já havia avisado Quíron, agora só faltava agradecer meu velho amigo pelo concelho:

- Ei Percy, valeu pelo concelho- eu disse a ele, sua expressão se tornou confusa mais muito fofa, ele me olhou e disse uma palavra muito estupida:

- Uh?

- Por me falar para dar uma segunda chance...

- Ah, de nada.

- Você podia me acompanhar até o topo da colina?

- Sim, não tem nada de melhor para fazer mesmo.

Com isso subimos a colina meio-sangue e, la no topo , estava o meu pai me esperando ansioso.

Eu me despedi de Percy e entrei no carro:

- Até cara de coruja!

- Até cabeça de alga!

Então entrei no carro e meu pai perguntou:

- Quem é?

- Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon,e meu melhor amigo.

Essa ia ser uma longa viagem...


	2. primeiro ataque

_Essa ia ser uma longa viagem..._

Minha cabeça estava apoiada na janela do carro, eu estava pensando sobre o acampamento quando Boby notou a mecha cinza que eu tinha após segurar o ceu:

- Annabeth, porque você pintou o cabelo?- ou olhei para Boby e ele apontou para minha mecha

- Annabeth, você pintou o cabelo?- meu pai perguntou.

- Não!- eu praticamente gritei

-Então o que é isso?

-Isso é o que acontece quando você segura o céu nas costas!- o carro inteiro olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca.

- Oque?- eles disseram em uníssono.

-Esse verão eu fui forçada a ficar no lugar do titã Atlas, até Percy me resgatar e segurar o pesso...

- Ah... E afinal quem é esse Percy?- ele disse Percy como se fosse um tipo de doença.

-Eu já disse... Perceus Jackson, más nunca chame ele de Perceus, chame-o de Percy, ele é o filho de Poseidon, meu melhor amigo.

- Pensei que Atena e Poseidon fossem inimigos...- ele disse, eu quase revirei os olhos.

- Eles ainda são, mais isso não impede nossa amizade...

-já chegaram em casa-

Eu pequei minhas coisas e fui para o meu quarto, tirai minha adaga da cintura e desci as escadas, eu estava com um mau pressentimento, nenhum monstro... Matt e Boby estavam brincando de lego, e se assustaram quando me viram quase ajoelhada, encostada na parede, com minha adaga em posição de ataque descendo a escada. Boby gritou, meu pai e minha madrasta vieram muito rápido, e minha madrasta grito:

- Annabeth Chase! Oque isso significa?- eu disse algo como 'Shhhh' e abri a porta, um cão infernal pulou em cima de mim e todo mundo gritou, eu golpeei ele e ele cortou meu braço profundamente, meu pai disse algo como "Annabeth!", eu levantei minha adaga e o cão infernal arranhou meu rosto então eu enfiei minha adaga nele e ele virou pó. Eu estava cheia de sangue, mas eu ja estava acostumada.

- Annabeth, você esta bem?- perguntou meu pai.

-sim – eu disse- você pode pegar ambrosia e néctar por favor?

Ele subiu e todos estavam me olhando como se eu tivesse algum problema. Meu pai voltou e me entregou o pacote eu o abri e tomei um pouco de néctar e comi um pouco de ambrosia. Meus cortes começaram a se curar, todos me olhavam perplexos eu me sentia muito bem. Mary, minha madrasta me olhou e disse:

- Como...

- Comida dos deuses.

E assim fui dormir, hoje foi um dia cheio...


	3. Em casa

Hoje eu acordei e fui tomar meu café, todos estavam me olhando, eu apenas ignorei, depois do café eu fui mandar uma mensagem de Iris para Percy. (eu sei que isso não acontece mais eles tinham que conversar!) Eu fui até o quintal liguei a mangueira, joguei um dracma e disse:

- Oh deusa aceite minha oferenda... Percy Jackson, Nova York.

Uma imagem tremeluziu e apareceu Percy sentado em uma mesa com um montão de papeis espalhados e ele estava com uma expressão confusa, estou supondo que ele esta fazendo lição de casa.

- Ei cabeça de alga!- ele quase caiu da cadeira foi engraçado.

- Ahn? Ah... Oi?- ele gaguejou, eu revirei os olhos.

- Sua cabeça esta cheia de algas!

- Ola senhora sabedoria suprema- ele disse sarcasticamente

- Fazendo lição?

- Ahn mais ou menos...

-como se faz mais ou menos uma lição?

- Há! Annabeth não sabe alguma coisa! Há há há!

-Ah vamos la deixa eu ver!

Ele me mostrou a lição... Muito obvio! Era só ele elevar o quadrado e depois multiplicar o resultado por 47! Quando eu perguntei o resultado ele disse algo como "Um quadrado elevado multiplicado por 47" resumindo eu fiz a lição de casa dele...

- Obrigado...

-de nada.

- Como esta ai?

- Por enquanto só um cão infernal...- eu não consegui terminar porque Boby jogou um lego bem no meio de Percy:

- BOBY!- eu gritei

- Homem flutuante!

- Esse era Percy!

- Desculpa mana... – ele realmente parecia arrependido, então eu fiz um cafuné na cabeça dele e disse- tudo bem...


End file.
